Küfe - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat
| Elimde bir koca değnek, onunla yoklayarak, Önüm adaysa basıp, yok denizse atlayarak, | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Ayakta durmaya elbirliğiyle gayret eden, Lisân-ı hâl ile amma rükûa niyyet eden - | -Ayakta durmaya elbirliğiyle gayret eden, Gönül diliyle ama rükûa niyet eden | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | O sâlhûrde, harâb evlerin saçaklarına, Sığınmış öyle giderken, hemen ayaklarına | -O eski, harab evlerin saçaklarına Sığınmış öyle giderken, hemen ayaklarına | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Delîlimin koca bir şey takıldı... Baktım ki: Genişçe bir küfe yatmakta, hem epey eski. | Kılavuzumun koca bir şey takıldı...Baktım ki: Genişçe bir küfe yatmakta,hem epey eski. | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Bu bir hamal küfesiymiş... Aceb kimin? Derken; | Bu bir hamal küfesiymiş, acaba kimin? Derken; | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | On üç yaşında kadar bir çocuk gelip öteden, Gerildi, tekmeyi indirdi öyle bir küfeye: | On üç yaşında kadar bir çocuk gelip öteden, Gerildi, tekmeyi indirdi öyle bir küfeye: | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Tekermeker küfe bîtâb düştü tâ öteye. - Benim babam senin altında öldü, sen hâlâ | Teker meker küfe halsiz düştü ta öteye. -Benim babam senin altında öldü, sen hâlâ | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدم |- | Kurumla yat sokağın ortasında böyle daha! O anda karşıki evden bir orta yaşlı kadın Göründü: | Kurumla yat sokağın ortasında böyle daha! O anda karşıki evden bir orta yaşlı kadın Göründü: | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | - Oh benim oğlum, gel etme kırma sakın! Ne istedin küfeden yavrum? Ağzı yok,dili yok, | -Oh benim oğlum, gel etme kırma sakın! Ne istedin küfeden yavrum?Ağzı yok,dili yok, | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Baban sekiz sene kullandı... Hem de derdi ki | Baban sekiz sene kullandı... Hem de derki ki: | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | "Çok Uğurlu bir küfedir, kalmadım hemen yüksüz... " Baban gidince demek kaldı âdetâ öksüz! | "Çok Uğurlu bir küfedir,kalmadım hemen yüksüz..." Baban gidince demek kaldı adetâ öksüz! | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Şiir Metni Buraya | | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Şiir Metni Buraya | | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Şiir Metni Buraya | | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Onunla besliyeceksin ananla kardeşini. Bebek misin daha öğrenmedin mi sen işini?" Dedim ki ben de: - Ayol dinle annenin sözünü... Fakat çocuk bana haykırdı ekşitip yüzünü: - Sakallı, yok mu işin? Git, cehennem ol şuradan! Ne dırlanıp duruyorsun sabahleyin oradan? Benim içim yanıyor: Dağ kadar babam gitti... - Baban yerinde adamdan ne istedin şimdi? Adamcağız sana, bak hâl dilince söylerken... - Bırak hanım, o çocuktur, kusûra bakmam ben... Adın nedir senin, oğlum? - Hasan. - Hasan, dinle. Zararlı sen çıkacaksın bütün bu hiddetle. Benim de yandı içim anlayınca derdinizi Fakat, baban sana ısmarlayıp da gitti sizi. O, bunca yıl çalışıp alnının teriyle seni Nasıl büyüttü? Bugün, sen de kendi kardeşini, Yetim bırakmıyarak besleyip büyütmelisin. - Küfeyle öyle mi? - Hay hay! Neden bu söz lâkin? Kuzum, ayıp mı çalışmak, günah mı yük taşımak? Ayıp: Dilencilik, işlerken el, yürürken ayak. - Ne doğru söyledi! Öp oğlum amcanın elini... - Unuttun öyle mi? Bayramda komşunun gelini: "Hasan, dayım yatı mekteplerinde zâbittir; Senin de zihnin açık..Söylemiş olaydık bir.. Koyardı mektebe..Dur söyleyim" demişti hani? Okutma sende hamal yap bu yaşta şimdi beni! Söz anladım uzun,hem de pek uzun sürecek; Benimse vardı o gün pekçok işlerim görecek; Bıraktım onları, saptım yokuşlu bir yoldan, Ne oldu şimdi aceb, kim bilir, zavallı Hasan? Bizim çocuk yaramaz, evde dinlenip durmaz; Geçende Fâtih'e çıktık ikindi üstü biraz. Kömürcüler kapısından girince biz, develer Kızın merâkını celbetti, dâima da eder: O yamrı yumru beden, upuzun boyun, o bacak, O arkasındaki püskül ki kuyruğu olacak! Hakîkaten görecek şey değil mi ya? Derken, Dönünce arkama, baktım: Beş on adım geriden, Belinde enlice bir şal, başında âbâni, Bir orta boylu, güler yüzlüpîr-i nûrânî; Yanında koskocaman bir küfeyle bir çocucak, Yavaş yavaş geliyorlar. Fakat tesâdüfe bak: Çocuk, benim o sabah gördüğüm zavallı yetîm... Şu var ki, yavrucağın hâli eskisinden elim: Cılız bacaklarının dizden altı çırçıplak... Bir ince mintanın altında titriyor, donacak! Ayakta kundura yok, başta var mı fes? Ne gezer! Düğümlü alnının üstünde sâde bir çember. Nefes değil o soluklar, kesik kesik feryad; Nazar değil o bakışlar, dümû-i istimdad. Bu bir ayaklı sefalet ki yalnayak, baş açık; On üç yaşında buruşmuş cebin-i safi, yazık! O anda mekteb-i rüşdiyyeden taburla çıkan Bir elliden mütecâviz çocuk ki, muntazaman Geçerken eylediler ihtiyârıvakfe-güzin... Hasan'la karşılaşırken bu sahne oldu hâzin; Evet, bu yavruların hepsi, pür sürûd-i şebâb, Eder dururdu birer âşiyân-ı nûra şitâb. Birazdan oynıyacak hepsi bunların, ne iyi! Fakat Hasan, babasından kalan o pis küfeyi, -Ki ezmek istedi görmekle reh-güzârında- İlel'ebed çekecek dûş-i ıztırârında! O, yük değil, kaderin bir cezâsı ma'sûma... Yazık, günâhı nedir, bilmeyen şu mahkûma! | style="vertical-align: top"| Onunla besleyeceksin ananla kardeşini. Bebek misin daha öğrenmedin mi sen işini? Dedim ki ben de: -Ayol dinle annenin sözünü... Fakat çocuk bana haykırdı ekşitip yüzünü: -Sakallı, yok mu işin? Git, cehennem ol şuradan! Ne dırlanıp duruyorsun sabahleyin oradan? Benim içim yanıyor: Dağ kadar babam gitti... -Baban yerinde adamdan ne istedin şimdi? Adamcağız sana, bak hâl dilince söylerken... -Bırak hanım, o çocuktur, kusura bakmam ben... Adın nedir senin oğlum? -Hasan. -Hasan, dinle. Zararlı sen çıkacaksın bütün bu hiddetle. Benim de yandı içim anlayınca derdinizi... Fakat, baban sana ısmarlayıp da gitti sizi. O, bunca yıl çalışıp alnının teriyle seni Nasıl büyüttü? Bugün, sen de kendi kardeşini Yetim bırakmayarak besleyip büyütmelisin. -Küfeyle öyle mi? -Hay hay! Neden bu söz lâkin? Kuzum, ayıp mı çalışmak, günah mı yük taşımak? Ayıp: Dilencilik, işlerken el, yürürken ayak. -Ne doğru söyledi!Öp oğlum amcanın elini... Unuttun öyle mi?Bayramda komşunun gelini: "Hasan, dayım yatı mekteplerinde zabittir; Senin de zihnin açık..Söylemiş olaydık bir.. Koyardı mektebe... Dur söyleyim" demişti hani? Okutma sen de hamal yap bu yaşta şimdi beni! Söz anladım ki uzun, hem de pek uzun sürecek; Benimse vardı o gün birçok işlerim görecek. Bıraktım onları, saptım yokuşlu bir yoldan. Ne oldu şimdi acep, kim bilir, zavallı Hasan? Bizim çocuk yaramaz, evde dinlenip durmaz; Geçende Fatih'e çıktık ikindi üstü biraz. Kömürcüler kapısından girince biz, develer Kızın merakını çekti, her zaman da çeker. O yamrı yumru beden, upuzun boyun, o bacak, O arkasındaki püskül ki kuyruğu olacak! Gerçekten de görecek şey değil mi ya? Derken, Dönünce arkama, baktım: Beş on adım geriden, Belinde enlice bir şal, başında sarık, Bir orta boylu, güleç, nur yüzlü ihtiyar; Yanında koskocaman bir küfeyle bir çocucak, Yavaş yavaş geliyorlar. Fakat tesadüfe bak: Çocuk, benim o sabah gördüğüm zavallı yetim... Şu var ki hâli eskisinden acıklı yavrucağın: Cılız bacaklarının dizden altı çırçıplak... Bir ince gömleğin altında titriyor, donacak! Ayakta kundura yok, başta var mı fes? Ne gezer! Düğümlü alnının üstünde sade bir çember. Nefes değil o soluklar, kesik kesik feryat; Bakış değil o bakışlar,yardım dileyen göz yaşları. Bu bir yürüyen yoksulluk ki yalnayak, baş açık; On üç yaşında buruşmuş tertemiz alnı, yazık! O sırada rüşdiye mektebinden alay alay çıkan Elliden fazla çocuk ki düzen içinde Geçerken ihtiyar bir yerde durmak zorunda kaldı, Bunların Hasan'la karşılaşması ortaya acıklı bir sahne çıkardı. Evet, bu yavruların hepsi gençlik neşesiyle dolu, Koşup gitmektelerdi birer birer aydınlık yuvalarına. Birazdan oynayacak hepsi bunların, ne iyi! Fakat Hasan, babasından kalan o pis küfeyi, -Ki ezmek istedi görmekle yolunun üzerinde- Sonsuza kadar taşıyacak çaresiz omuzlarında! O, yük değil, kaderin bir cezası bu suçsuz çocuğa... Yazık, günahı nedir, bilmeyen şu mahkûma! | style="vertical-align: top"| . A lamp must be at one hand, on the other a plumb. This is the way of salvation for man, there is no other choice! , A big stick in my hand, I’m groping with it. I If it is not deep by stepping on, if it is deep sea by jumping. While seeking a shelter under the old house’s entablature , I saw a thing. It was a basket.This is a porter’s basket and very old As the wide basket had been lying, A boy came and kicked it. -My father d’ed under you, -you are still lying middle of street. At that moment a middle aged women appeared from home on the opposite -Oh my son, do not break it. Why did you kick the basket? Your father used it eight year. He also says that: “It is a lucy basket, I was able to earn money with it It is an orphan when your father went. You will feed your mother and sister with it. Are you a baby? Haven’t you learned what to do? I said: -Listen your mother. But child shouted at me: -Beaver, Do not you have anything else to do? Get out! Why are you grambling? I’m burning in my heart: My father died. -Why did you shout at the man? He is telling the truth.. -No problem. He is a child. What is your name? -Hasan -Listen Hasan. You will lose because of your anger. I fell bad when I realized your pain. But your father entrusted your family to you. He worked many years And fostered you. Today, you should foster your sister. -With the basket? -Why is this question? Is working shame? Is moving cargo sin? Beggary is a sin . -He is right . Kiss his hand Hasan. -You forgot, didn’t you? In festival, our neigbor’s bride said: “Hasan, my uncle is a watchman in a boarding school” You are a clever boy. We can say him and he can establish you a boarding school. I will tell You do not let me , you make me a porter . I realized this won’t finish but i have a lot work to do. I left them, but I was anxious, what happened to poor Hasan. My child is naughty don’t stop at home. We went Fatih last afternoon... | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |} Kategori:Küfe Kategori:Safahat Kategori:Safahat/I. Kitap Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy/Şiirleri